Secret of the Wings
Secret of the Wings is the sixth movie of the Tinker Bell series. Story Tinker Bell experiences the preparations for winter. When she crosses the border, a forbidden thing to do, she notices a weird sparkle in her wings. Through this journey of finding the secret about the wings. Tinker Bell finds a lot of secrets, more than what she expected for. Plot Tinker Bell and the other fairies are busy with the snowflake baskets for the preparations for winter. After Tink was done with her work she went to meet Clank and Bobble. Then, the snow owls arrive. Tink looked at them, wishing that she could go to the Winter Woods. But then, Fawn comes with an unmanaged bunny. Tink thinks that Fawn gets to cross the border which separates the Winter Woods from the warm side. However, at the border, it turned out that Fawn only helps the animals to cross. When Fawn gets distracted, Tink quickly crosses, and notices a sparkle in her wings. Fawn quickly uses a fishing pole to lure Tink back. Tink's wings were beginning to freeze, so she had to go to a healing town fairy. When she was fine, and told the others about the sparkle, they didn't believe her. So, Tink went to the library and found the book she wanted, but the page she was eaten by a bookworm. The librarian said that only the keeper knew about the page, but he lived in the Winter Woods. So, Tink made thick jackets and pants to cover her and her wings and snuck off to the Winter Woods. There, another fairy found the book, which Tink was carrying and quickly took it to the keeper. Tink also follows him. There, Tink hides. But then, another fairy comes and tells about the sparkle too. Tink broke out her hiding place. Then, after a short magical clip, it is revealed that Tink and the other fairy, Periwinkle, are sisters. Tink and Peri have a lot of fun touring the Woods and Tink goes back. Peri wants to go to the warm side so Tink makes a snow machine with the help of her friends. The next day, Peri and her friends brings a big block of ice for the machine and Peri gets a tour. Tinker Bell's friends amaze Peri. But Peri's wings began to weaken so they hurry back. They come in face with Lord Milori and they were forbidden to see each other again. It was also revealed that the rule about the crossing was not Lord Milori's rule but Queen Clarion's. They both tell Tink and Peri about what happened to the two fairies. They fell in love and met at the border every day, but one day, one of the fairies' wings broke. But then, an alarming situation begins. The snow making machine had began to make ice like anything an a freeze begins. Tink gets Peri and her friends to frost the Pixie Dust tree. But it was impossible. But the other Winter fairies came to the rescue and Pixie Hollow was saved. Now, the warm fairies wore very thick clothes and the Winter fairies frost their wings in order to go to the Winter Woods and Tink and Peri was never separated again. Characters *Tinker Bell *Fairy Mary *Periwinkle *Rosetta *Vidia *Silvermist *Iridessa *Fawn *Terence *Clank *Bobble *Queen Clarion *Lord Milori *Spike *Gliss *Sled Trivia *The story that Queen Clarion to Tinker Bell and Lord Milori to Periwinkle speaks of two fairies and these two fairies are Queen Clarion and Lord Milori. *It's formerly known as "Tinker Bell and the Mysterious Winter Woods". Category:Disney Fairies Category:Movies Category:Secret of the Wings